Five Nights at Freddy's Nightmare
|-|Intro= Five Nights at Freddy's Nightmare is an game in the FNaF series. It's released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One and was rated M by the ESRB and 16 by PEGI. |-|Story= Plushtrap, the evil doll version of Springtrap, has a truly evil plot: He gives kids nightmares about the animatronics to have them get heart attacks in the real world, to put their souls in animatronics and build up an army of them... |-|Gameplay= Gameplay completely differs from the other FNaFs: players walk around in an mansion. They have an flashlight for various uses. Doors can be closed and opened, and so can the windows. With keys, doors can be opened; lastly, there is a crowbar to temporarily disable Spectre Bonnie and/or Spectre Mangle. This does not work on the others. There is also a new time system: Time goes from 23:00 to 7:00, way longer than the other FNAFs. One in-game hour lasts 70 seconds in real life. |-|Animatronics= The animatronics look like giant killing machines, even ghastlier than the FNaF 4 animatronics. *Spectre Freddy: Spectre Freddy is the Spectre from of Freddy. If the player stays in the bedroom (the player's starting location) for too long, S. Freddy will jumpscare the player and end his/her game. His jumpscare looks like a mix of Freddy's jumpscares from the first three games. *Golden Freddy: Staying out of the bedroom for too long will result in a mix of GF's jumpscares from FNaFs 1 and 2 and a Game Over; this was made to prevent the player from avoiding various jumpscares by simply not going to the Bedroom. *Spectre Chica: She starts outside, on the Front Lawn. When in the Bedroom: S. Chica will slowly make her way in until she appears at the Corridor; flashing the light while she is at the very end of the corridor will cause her to retreat; attempting to close door will result in S. Chica throwing the Nightmare Cupcake from FNaF 4 in the room before the door is fully closed, which will perform the jumpscare. When not in the Bedroom: If the player is not in the bedroom, S. Chica is still making her way to it unless she notices the player; upon finding an empty Bedroom (only if the door is open), she will start to search the player; flashing the light on her will make her retreat. Running away will result in the Nightmare Cupcake jumpscare. *Spectre Bonnie: Spectre Bonnie starts in the Scullery and will come for the player. He already knows the player's location, so be careful ! If S. Bonnie is right in the front of the player but unnoticed by him/her, using the Flashlight will, like FNaF 4, trigger it's attack (same jumpscare as FNaF 4). If it's at the end of a room, using the Flashlight will make Spectre Bonnie retreat. *Spectre Foxy: Spectre Foxy starts in the Closet in the player's bedroom; every now and then, the player must open the Closet and shine the light in Foxy's eyes; going in the closet (even if Foxy seemingly isn't there) or shining Foxy too little results in S. Foxy's jumpscare. When not shining Foxy every now and then, he will rush out of the Closet (he already knows the player's location) and unavoidably jumpscare the player. It's jumpscare is tackling the player. *Spectre Mangle: Spectre Mangle starts in the Storage and travels via the walls or ceiling, mostly unnoticed. He has two jumpscares, depending on the situation: a) If the player is right under Mangle when climbing the ceiling, he will crash on the player. b) If the player uses the Flashlight on him (regardless of the distance), he will use his FNaF 2 jumpscare. *Phantom Puppet: Every now and then, the player must go to the Attic to wind up the Music Box; failing to do so will result in the Ph. Puppet popping up in the player's face and obscuring their view (with dimming lights) like in FNaF 3 until the screen blacks out completely, ending the game. *Ghariator: An gharial/American alligator that starts in the Bathroom. On 3:00, he will start moving, and disable Spectre Bonnie and Spectre Chica, with him and Cerastes replacing them, effictively. He will search for the player, and can only be stopped by running to the Bedroom and closing the door. His jumpscare includes him jumping against the player and biting the location where the heart is located. *Cerastes: An mix between a cerastes and a rhombic egg eater, Cerastes will move and (along with Ghariator) replace S. Bonnie & S. Chica from 3:00 onwards. He will try to get in the Bedroom via the window that must be closed to keep him out. Letting him in or using the Flashlight will trigger his jumpscare (intoxicating the player). *Salvage: Salvage is the morphed form of Plushtrap and the primary antagonist of the game. He comes from both sides and shining the Flashlight will cause him to jumpscare the player (screaming in the player's face). *Spectre Pierré: The spectre form of Pierré the Lory. He starts in the Closet alongside Spectre Foxy. Leaving the bedroom will make him search for the player once the latter is away from the bedroom for 1 minute (giving the player a slight boost). Flashlight = Death. His jumpscare is him scratching the player's face with his claws. *Nightmare: Returning from FNaF 4, this guy starts nowhere; from 5:00 onwards, he will randomly spawn in the shadows. Using the Flashlight at him means death. He must be warded off by running away from him. After the player is running for 10 seconds, he gives chase, at which point the player must go in the Bedroom, close the door and wait until he leaves. His jumpscare is him shouting in the player's face. |-|Nights= Night 1 The Phantom Puppet, Spectre Freddy, Golden Freddy, Spectre Foxy and Spectre Chica move on this night. Spectre Chica will start to move around 4.00. All others can move as early as 23.00. Strategy A very simple strategy is to not stay out of the Bedroom for too long, but not stay in the bedroom long either. Every now and then, check the Closet and wind up the Music Box while avoiding S. Chica. If she is in the corridor, shine the light and do not close the door, as this triggers her jumpscare. Night 2 Spectre Mangle, Cerastes, Ghariator and Spectre Bonnie start moving. Night 3 Spectre Pierré starts moving on this night. Night 4 No important animatronics start to move on this Night. Night 5 From this night onwards, Nightmare moves. Night 6 From this night onwards, Salvage will hunt the player and toy with them (as well constantly tease them of his presence). |-|Phone Calls= Rather than Phone Guy/Dude, who are both adult, the phone calls now come from a 13–14 years old, Phone Kid. Night 1 Oh, hello. I'm Phone Kid, 13-14 years old. One thing: This is not real, you are dreaming. You're having nightmares. Please, take care; survive until your alarm clock wakes you. Well, ehm, don't stay in your bedroom for too long; don't stay away from it very long either. Also, every now and then, shine your Flashlight in the closet, to prevent the dog-fox from coming out... the "fox" is very swift... and won't let you elude... Anyways, there's also a Music Box on the Attic that you have to wind up every now and then. Also... shall you encounter the chick in the corridor... listen to me: DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR. Good night, see you tomorrow. Night 2 Oh hi there. I've seen there are more creatures that will terrify your incubus even more. Don't go below the white fox or shine it, just run. Very swiftly. There's also a hare that will move; if it's at your door, close it (detect him by listening). Only shine that light if the bunny rabbit is not too close. Oh, and on 3.00, the reptilians will move. For Cerastes, close the window; for Ghariator, rush to your room and keep the door shut until he leaves. OK, see ya ! Night 3 There's a new bird movin': Pierré. When away from the bedroom for one minute, he'll search you. Don't use the light in any case. Just avoid him, K ? That's literally all for now. See ya ! Night 5 OK.. have you heard about Nightmare ? From 5.00 onwards, he will randomly appear in the darkness. Run static o-static, he'll static too static 10 sec-static close the-static WAIT NO hissing NO, CERASTES ! STAY static no static hissing STAY, CERASTES, STAY ! I'LL BE FORCED TO static NO static LISTEN, KID, I'LL BE pounding AACK NO screem static Night 6 garbling hissing (Translation: Sir, wouldn't it be smart to realize all hope is lost ? Yes, sir. Just give up, let us in, don't check the Closet, use your Light ! That's clever. Indeed, sir. Just give up. Die in the fire. Ha. Smart, sir, smart. Now, it's time to-hissing) There are no Phone Calls for Night 4, Nightmare and the Custom Night. |-|Locations= *Front Lawn *Backyard *Garage *Scullery *Kitchen *Closet *Bathroom *Corridor *Storage *Parlour *Dining Room *Living Room *Stairwell *Attic *Cellar *Lavatory *Supply Closet |-|DLC= Animatronics *'Phantom Balloon Boy': Shortened to Phantom BB, this guy returns from FNaF 3. He wanders the building randomly, and upon encountering the player from close, he'll perform his FNaF 3 jumpscare and end the player's game, being the first time in the series he's able to do so. Using the Flashlight will, instead of triggering his attack, make him throw his sign, breaking the Flashlight permanently. *'Spectre': An evil mix consisting of Mangle's head, Nightmare's body, Foxy's hook and legs and Bonnie's guitar. On Custom Night, during the last thirty seconds, he'll chase the player to their Bedroom and the player MUST close the door to prevent his jumpscare (lashing out at the player). |-|Trivia= *Spectre Chica is the only animatronic to not directly jumpscare the player. *Unlike PG's death in the first game, which remains a mystery, PK's death in this game is actually solved (Cerastes killed him). Category:Games Category:Spinoffs